Em cartas: Passado em 8 atos
by Haru no hana
Summary: 2 sao as cenas, 8 são os atos, 2 sao os personagens principais e 1 é a estoria. Como a vida poe duas pessoas no mesmo caminho... o que dizem; o passado está fadado a se repetir. Sera? ItaSaku one shot ? mas tem 2 cenas!
1. Cena 1

Haru no Hana

Haru no Hana.  
Ta eu sei que deveria atualizar minhas outras fics, mas essa idéia pipocou na minha cabeça o/

_**Sem titulo. (**__se alguém tiver um titulo me diz XD__**)**_

_One-shot_

**Ita-Saku.**

CENA: 1

Ato 1: Encontro. Proteger.

_Itachi´s POV_

Crianças corriam alegremente pelas ruas, o sol brilhava com uma luz diferente, mais alegre... os pássaros cantavam, e tudo parecia sorrir e gritar "bom dia"

Mas ele não se sentia assim... por que? Por que ele tinha sido recentemente promovido para a Ambu... e logo depois de ter sido aceito como Jounnin. De alguma forma ele não se sentia confiante. Acreditava que só fora promovido por causa do poder que obtivera com o sharingan.

_Sua família_ conseguira entrar na Ambu, não ele. Por isso os pensamentos amargos. Mas mesmo assim, ele cumprimentava cada um que passava por ele na rua com um aceno e as vezes, dependendo da pessoa um meio sorriso.

Seus pés e pernas se moviam livremente, ele não as estava controlando... Queria apenas andar pela sua cidade... Konoha Gakure, que jurava proteger ao se tornar shinobi. Quase era visível o fogo que o velho Hokage acretidava queimar no peito de cada um dos moradores da cidade. A vontade de proteger seu lar,e todos que moravam nele.

Com ele não era diferente. Queria proteger sua cidade, mas se sentia impotente... Os Uchihas estavam expandindo suas influencias... Seu pai mais rígido que antes e seus familiares cada vez mais e mais mesquinhos.

Até mesmo seu melhor amigo Shisui, que também era seu melhor amigo...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não reparou quando uma pequena figura cruzou seu caminho, esbarrando nele e caindo de costas com um "Woof" no chão.

"Owniee Itai..." Uma voz feminina, meio chorosa o fez despertar para a realidade. Ao olhar para baixo, juntou as peças do que tinha acontecido. Isto é... a criança ter esbarrado nele e caído.

"Gomen..." Ele murmurou, fazendo a criança, que alias, era uma menina e o mais marcando, delicados fios de cabelos rosa, levantar os olhos e encarar no fundo dos próprios olhos negros dele.

_A primeira pessoa que me olha nos olhos esses dias..._ Ele pensou quase amargamente. Só não mais pois sabia que usando a mascara característica da Ambu desde que fora promovido impedia qualquer contato visual. Se referia a sua própria casa... que mais que nunca parecia uma prisão aos olhos do pródigo herdeiro dos Uchihas.

"Dou ita shimashite... Etoo..." A menina de cabelos róseos começou a brincar com as pontas dos dedos, Itachi logo viu que ela era tímida, pela altura, a mesma idade de seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Como ela usava a franja cobrindo praticamente toda a sua cara, fora o espaço na cortina de cabelo rosa por onde olhos verdes espiavam ele curiosamente.

"Não deveria esconder o rosto" Ele disse casualmente, se abaixando e com a ponta dos dedos, tirando parte dos fios rosas e enfiando atrás da orelha dela. As bochechas da menina assumiram um tom escuro corado, que fez Itachi sorrir... Era fácil ler aquela criança, como um livro aberto.

"H-hai... mas..." Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando Itachi posicionou seu rosto a centímetros do dela e com a ponta do polegar deu um pequeno cutucão na testa dela, como ele as vezes fazia com Sasuke. "Itai!" Ela gritou levando as mãos até a testa e esfregando a pele ligeiramente vermelha.

"Quase... Itachi" Ele disse se levantando atraindo mais uma vez os olhos da menina. Verdes novamente encontrando o negro.

"Sa-sakura" Ela respondeu se curvando, ainda com uma das mãos na testa. Quando se levantou, Itachi não estava mais lá...

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, desde que fora promovido a Ambu, Itachi se permitiu olhar para a sua vila, Konoha e sorrir, mesmo que internamente junto com ela.

Ato 2: Perdia em Konoha. Ganbate.

_Sakura´s POV._

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas segurando em cada uma das mãos uma sacola leve de compras. Sua mãe, um pouco mais a frente ia conversando animadamente com uma conhecida... deixando a sua pequena filha para trás, confiando que a menina ia ser prudente o suficiente para permanecer perto...

Mas aquele não era o caso... aquele nunca era o caso. Nossos heróis precisam de circunstancias para se conhecer, então a menina, distraída por uma mulher seguida por um enorme cão, parou para alisar o pelo macio do animal, deixando o seu fardo de sacos de super-mercado cheios no chão ao lado de seus pés.

"Ele gostou de você!" A mulher sorriu passando a mao na cabeça no animal que ultrapassava em algumas cabeças a pequena criança que sorria. Até que um garotinh0o da mesma idade de Sakura, sete anos saiu de trás da mulher com um filhotinho nos braços.

"Quem gostou de quem onee-chan, por que parou?" Foi ai que seus olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os verdes da garotinha... que parou o carinho no animal maior para dispor de sua atenção ao menino. "Quem é você?" Uh...

"Sakura Haruno desu" Ela respondeu sem gaguejar daquela vez. Feliz por ele não ter caçoado da aparência dela. Realmente aquela semana estava sendo boa, primeiro Itachi-san, agora aquele garoto.

"Inuzuka Kiba! E aquela ali com cara de velha é a minha ane-san!" Sakura queria retorquir dizendo que a moça não parecia velha, mas a mulher mais velha controlou a situação agarrando as orelhas do garoto e arrastando o menino com filhote e tudo pela rua.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, vamos indo..." Olhou perigosamente para o seu irmão, cerrando os olhos... Kiba apenas engoliu em seco...

_Agora... Cadê a Okaa-san?_ Pequena Sakura pensou pegando do chão as sacolas e acomodando-as nos braços mais uma vez.

Andou alguns metros, olhando freneticamente de um lado a outro completamente perdida. A sua franja insistentemente saiu de trás de sua orelha onde tinha deixado por sugestão do misterioso garoto mais velho chamado Itachi insistira em cair em seus olhos, pinicando sua visão e deixando uma coceira desagradável no rosto.

"Okaa-san!" Gritou, talvez sua mãe ainda estivesse por perto? Mas não estava, pois andando mais alguns passos, parou diante de um prédio com o símbolo de Konoha. Logo na frente, uma arvore suportava um pequeno balanço. Sentou lá para descansar as pernas.

A academia ninja da vila oculta de Konoha estava apinhada aquela tarde, novos shinobis e kunoichis formados estendiam-se estreitos na frente de um sensei que distribuía faixas com o símbolo da folha. Uma vez ouvira de alguns amigos de seus pais chamarem aquilo de Hitai-ate e não podia de deixar de achar legal aquela pequena peça...

"Hitae-ate... Eu quero um" Murmurou ao vento observando os recém formados colocarem orgulhosamente a bandana ao redor da cabeça. "Hai! Ganbate Sakura-chan! Um dia vou me formar ai e receber minha hitae-ate! Serei a melhor Kunoichi que existe..." Um fato desconhecido a jovem menina, era que uma sombra a observava do topo da arvore onde ficava o balanço que agora ela estava sentada, um garoto a observava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Jya... Ganbate ne Sakura-chan" Ele murmurou ao vento...

Pequena Sakura foi eventualmente encontrada por sua mãe que notando o sumiço voltou procurando por sua filha.

Ato 3: Segundo encontro. Amigos?.

_Itachi´s POV._

Há... como ele previra os cães caíram de dentes em cima dele... Todos tolos como ele também previra, achavam que com as rédeas curtas do pai dele poderiam controla-lo? Há novamente... teriam outras coisa vindo se tentassem o que estavam planejando. Se algum tolo ou desmiolado tentasse algo contra sua vila, ele retalharia... custe o custar. O único que parecia ainda inocente era seu irmão mais novo.

"Sasuke... vamos ao parque treinar" Disse friamente para o irmão... cujo rosto se iluminou ao mero pensamento de sair com o irmão mais velho e a palavra mágica, treinar. Não era sempre que Itachi dispunha de tempo para tal coisa, e raros momentos eram tão bem vindos quanto um feriado... Ainda mais por que no fim daquele semestre, abririam as matriculas na academia ninja.

"HAI! Ishouni Aniki!" Sasuke exclamou correndo para buscar a bolsa de armas que recebera do pai a alguns dias.

Junto com Sasuke, que corria e saltitava ao seu lado, Itachi seguiu caminho até o parque. Chegando lá, sentou-se num banco que ficava ao lado de uma arvore, e deixou que Sasuke ficasse ali arremessando as armas na pobre arvore. Quando seus ouvidos captaram um ruído quase mudo... um "yaaap" de um tom conhecido seu.

Seus olhos seguiram o som curiosamente, e o que encontrou fez seu sangue ferver... Aquela menininha, Sakura huh? Cercada de outras crianças, agachada no chão com as mãos cobrindo o rosto corado e vermelho...

"Qual o significado disso?" perguntou para ninguém em particular, mas seu irmão o tinha ouvido e infelizmente respondeu aquela questão que merecia, sinceramente ficar sem resposta própria, visto que o proprio Itachi se levantava e estava pronto para ir em socorro da menina de cabelos róseos.

"Itachi-nii-san, esquece ela!" Apesar da verdadeira intenção de Sasuke ser chamar a atenção de Itachi para si, o seu irmão mais velho não reagiu bem... Com os olhos cerrados, se levantou do banco, ignorando os chamados do menino e indo em direção ao grupo que cercava a menina.

"Olha como ela esconde a testa!" Uma menina, mais alta e grandalhona que os outros disse apontando para Sakura que chorava misera, tentando esconder a testa da vista dos outros.

"Há! Aposto que quando crescer vai ficar feia e cheia de espinhas! Minha irmã mais velha disse!" Um menino um pouco mais novo que a grandalhona e mesmo assim mais velho que Sakura exclamou indicando com os dedos a posições das ditas cujas espinhas.

"I-ie..." Sakura gemia ganhando mais risadas e guinchos de "vai sim feiosa" das outras crianças. O sangue ia subindo aos poucos à cabeça de Itachi. Quando Sasuke se juntou ao seu lado, questionou o irmão. Ambos passando despercebido pelo grupo de crianças que se distraiam atazanando a menina.

"Por que fazem isso?" Sua voz, que já naquela época carregava o tom grave soou ameaçadora aos ouvidos de Sasuke, que ignorando um arrepio respondeu sinceramente como convia a uma criança pressionada.

"Por que acham ela feia... ela não fala com ninguém, sempre senta sozinha, esconde o rosto... e as vezes quando fala com alguém, é ignorada... acho que o nome dela é ..." Não pode terminar de falar, pois seu irmão completou a frase por ele.

"Sakura..." Disse isso alto o suficiente para ganhar a atenção das crianças... alguimas carregavam um ar de respeito e adoração, outros apenas piscavam confusos e logo amedrontados.

"Uchiha-sama!" A mesma menina líder das crianças pertubando Sakura apontou para ele... logo começou a fofocar para seus amigos sobre o lendário e aparentemente conhecido seu... pela intimidade com que falava dele pelo menos. Itachi ignorou e andou alguns passos, o circulo ao redor da menina alvo seu se abrindo para dar espaço a ele.

"Itachi-san...?" Sakura ergueu os olhos esperançosamente para o seu "salvador" sorrindo... visto ao olhar serio dele, ela relacionou o fato com o seu cabelo estar em todo lugar cobrindo seu rosto. "Aaah! Gomen Itachi-san! Juro que não..." Falava enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto e arrumava atrás da orelha... ganhando olhares cheios de confusão das outras crianças e inclusive de Sasuke.

"Vamos..." Estendeu a mão para a menina que prontamente aceitou e saiu trotando atrás dele... Sasuke ignorado praticamente seguia atrás bufando um pouco mas aliviado por seu irmão ter resolvido aquele problema. Ele realmente não tinha nada contra Sakura... apenas a achava estranha.

"Ne Itachi-san?" Sakura quebrou o silencio que se estendera entre eles enquanto Itachi os guiava para casa. Isto é, antes levando Sakura para a casa dela.

"Itachi" Murmurou... Sakura acenou com a cabeça sorrindo.

"Entao, Itachi! Somos amigos né?" Sasuke quase engasgou com a propria saliva, enquanto Itachi, mantendo a fachada impassível, sorria por dentro, não cedendo a maxima vontade de sacudir a cabeça e pegar a menina no colo, se limitou apenas a um "hai".

Realmente, e Sasuke, o resto de sua família provaria ser um estorvo. Mas agora tinha uma nova "amiga"... será que Shisui faria falta?

Ato 4: Academia. Começo da trama.

_Hanna´s POV._

"Sakura-chan! Ishouni?" A voz da mãe de Sakura a fez acordar em um salto da cama. Que dia era aquele?! Ah sim! O começo do segundo semestre do ano! O dia que começariam as aulas na academia!.

"HAI!" Sakura exclamou se arrumando em um raio. Animada demais, saltava dois ou três degraus de sua casa ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa para chegar a porta da frente onde sua mãe a esperava.

"Sakura, cuidado pode cair" Sua mãe avisou vendo a menina correndo ao seu encontro. Mas quando a menina chegou arfando as suas pernas, sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos rosados dela.

"Iie Okaa-san! Vou ser uma grande ninja! Não vou cair jamais... e se eu cair, me levanto de novo" Disse isso com tanta convicção, que quase fez sua mãe chorar. A senhora sabia dos riscos que uma vida como shinobi trazia. E de modo algum queria mal a sua pequena e desprotegida filhinha.

Ignorando estes sentimentos, agarrou as mãos de Sakura e a guiou todo caminho até a academia... chegando lá um rosto familiar a recebeu.

"Itachi!" Correu até o rapaz mais velho que vinha arrastado por Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Recebeu-os com um sorriso caloroso de familiaridade. Pela parte de Sasuke retribuído completamente... Já da de Itachi, ficou feliz ao receber uma confirmação de cabeça, sinalizando que ele reconhecera sua presença ali.

"Vou ser um grande ninja! E um dia superarei o Itachi-nii-san" Sakura sorriu e acenou.

"Iie... eu que vou ser uma grande kunoichi e superar o Itachi!" Itachi podia apenas observar entretido a discussão, quando um chuunin recém formado pelas aparências se aproximou deles, cumprimentando Itachi curvando-se respeitosamente. Sua cabeleira prateada seguindo seus movimentos...

"Itachi-san" O chuunin chamou Itachi... que fingiu atenção, mas ainda olhava pelo canto do olho o casal pelo qual tinha assumido responsabilidade temporária. "Eu sou o sensei da academia, pode me chamar de Kisuki" Seu sorriso era o que mais irritava Itachi... era algo pegajoso e falso que irritara o Uchiha mais velho completamente... mas apesar disso deixou que o sensei guiasse as duas crianças até a sala de aula.

_Por que sinto a necessidade de manter minha guarda alta ao redor daquele homem? Hmm..._ Desde que ele não cause nada. Parou de pensar no assunto para refletir mais tarde, quando puxasse da central da Ambu a fixa daquele sensei Misuki.

"Itachi-kun!" Se virou, ainda estava parado na frente do prédio da academia, atrás de si, Shisui vinha correndo e em alta velocidade bem a sua direção. "Finalmente" Ele arfou tentando recuperar o ar de seus pulmões.

Era só ele, Itachi, ou ele tinha mesmo se tornado muito desconfiado das pessoas? Mesmo sendo seu primo e melhor amigo, não sentiu-se bem abaixando a guarda perto de Shisui. Que deve ter percebido, pois parou de correr a um bom metro de Itachi. Com a mão agarrada ao material na frente de seu peito, respirava fundo e descompassada mente.

_Patético..._ pensou Itachi. _Cansado tão facilmente quando deveria ter mais estamina_. Shisui ignorando os pensamentos depreciativos de Itachi, vendo o amigo exibir apenas aquele rosto impassível e sem emoção alguma, começou a falar o motivo de sua vinda.

"Ne, Itachi-san, tenho uma mensagem do seu pai para você" Pronto. Somente estas palavras fizeram o humor do jovem prodígio dos Uchihas fazer uma curva em "U".

"Hn... pode dizer para ele que eu não desejo ouvir" Respondeu mantendo a voz controlada. Shusui ao contrario não controlou as emoções e gritou no rosto de Itachi... Seu proprio estando vermelho com algum tipo contorcido de fúria.

"Você acha que pode fazer tudo que quer só por que é o favorito da família?!" Vendo que Itachi não fazia nem sequer a menor menção para responder, continuou ainda gritando.

"É seu dever obedecer aos velhotes e ao seu pai!" Desta vez Itachi sorriu... Shisui que o conhecia a tempos reconheceu aquele sorriso... maldito sorriso de 'repita o que disse se for macho patenteado Uchiha'.

"Se acha que eu vou bancar a marionete daquela família de tolos está completamente enganado" Sua voz carregando exatamente o que sentia, uma frigidez mortal. E como se literal ao que sentia e disse, cada palavra congelava o ar de Shisui em seus pulmões.

"Se você se recusar... não é tarde para o Sasuke-chan." Uhum.. péssima escolha de ameaça. Itachi ergueu os olhos para Shisui, retinas que queimavam com o vermelho sangue. O outro Uchiha seguiu o exemplo ativando seu próprio presente do clã.

"Não. Se. Atreva. A. Meter. Sasuke. Nisso." Disse cada palavra em um fôlego suficiente, estalando os dedos para evitar erguer as mãos e estalar o pescoço de seu primo... de seu amigo.

Os dois caíram em um silencio profundo, com apenas o barulho das folhas dançando com o vento.

"Feh... mas que mal humor" Shisui de repente disse, levando as mãos para trás do pescoço e suspirando. Itachi piscou... quem tinha começado toda aquela gritaria mesmo? "Em todo caso, eu vou dar a mensagem de seu pai, se quiser tampar os ouvidos por mim tanto faz" Desta vez Itachi que suspirou, então não teria escolha? Claro que poderia apenas fugir dali e não ouvir a maldita mensagem, mas a ameaça de Shisui ainda pairava fresca em seus ouvidos, e estava tendo o efeito esperado, pois o primo não parava de sorrir.

"Hn" Resmungou apenas pelo costume de dar a ultima palavra. Péssimo costume, sabia, mas não podia evitar.

"Bem... por onde eu começo?" _Que tal pelo começo?_ "Hmmm... Seu pai disse que temos uma missão, mas não qualquer missão, esta nem mesmo o velho Sandaime pode saber" _Interessante_ "E adivinha! Se formos, vamos amanha a noite! O que acha?!" _tanto faz_. "Em todo caso, a nossa missão será..." _Diz logo..._ "Invadir o tumulo do lendario Uchiha Madara-sama!"...

Demorou pouco tempo para o cérebro rápido de Itachi captar o que as palavras de Shusui queriam dizer... INVADIR o tumulo de Uchiha Madara? Para que? A única coisa de valor que tinha lá dentro era o...

"Eles querem o..."

"O pergaminho com os segredos para obter o Mangekyou!" Shisui possuía nos lábios o sorriso mais irritante que Itachi já vira o primo dar. Aquilo definitivamente não terminaria bem.

Fim da primeira Cena XD. Até a próxima amigos ù.u


	2. Cena 2

Sem titulo

_**Sem titulo. (**__se alguém tiver um titulo me diz XD__**)**_

_One-shot_

**Ita-Saku.**

CENA: 2

Ato 5: Conversando na praça. Maieutica?

_Leitores´ POV_

Imagine que você leitor, um dia qualquer lendo o ultimo Ato do capitulo anterior, foi sugado pra dentro da minha fic. Owkay? (y)

O que você vê faz seus olhos dançarem de um lado a outro. Você escuta diversos sons, vozes abafadas, gritos de crianças, homens e mulheres acenando suas ofertas como sendo mais baratas que a do vizinho. Claro, preste atenção ao lugar onde você está. No centro de comercio de Konoha. Hmm... Voce continua andando de um lado a outro, quando uma visão particular captura sua atenção completamente.

Sentados em um banco, o prodígio da família Uchiha, Itachi. Ao lado dele uma menina de cabelos rosa, sorrindo e falando sem parara, e ele ouvindo com paciência ao desenrolar das incoerências que minuto ou outro escapava os lábios dela. A empolgação é meio difícil de conter, mas é bem controlada por você que esta mais ansioso/sa em saber como termina a estória deles.

Você sente vontade de se aproximar e cumprimentar ao jovem prodígio Itachi pelo bom trabalho como babá, ou até dar um conselho sobre o romance que ele indubitavelmente teria com a Sakura... mas se contem novamente, uma vez que temia pela sua cabeça. Quando sente alguém o observando, presta atenção que é Itachi.

_Ai meu deus, ele está olhando pra mim! Eagoraeagora?!_ Um pouco desesperado não? Mas Itachi não faz nada de mais alem de encara-lo de cima a baixo, considerando se você é uma ameaça ou não. Decidindo que sua pessoa é totalmente inofensiva, se volta a criança ao lado dele e te ignora completamente o resto do tempo.

"IA—TA" Você exclama alto quando um garotinho passa correndo e esmaga seu pé. Vira-se para o garotinho e lança um olhar fulminante para o menino que por sinal era loiro. Mas ele simplesmente sorri mostrando os dentes.

"Gomen... Ojii-chan (_para homens_) Anee-chan (_para mulheres_)" Claro que não faria pouco caso de uma criança ter esbarrado em você por acaso, mas aquele menino escondia alguma coisa no modo que os olhos azuis céu dele se recusavam a encontrar os seus (_insira aqui a cor dos seus olhos_). Mas ai que cai a sua ficha.

Olhos azuis +(mais) Cabelo loiro (igual) a...

"NARUTO!" Um homem sai correndo, saindo da esquina. Em uma das mãos um... coador de Soba? "Volte já aqui! Esqueceu de pagar!" O homem continua a gritar não ligando se na frente dele você se mantinha em pé piscando sem pistas. De repente quando se da conta, você esta de cara no chão com o rosto coberto de poeira.

"Ne.. tudo bem?" Escuta alguém lhe chamar. Levanta a cabeça do chão lentamente cuspindo poeira e se vira para encarar para a pessoa que ousara se meter em sua miséria. Mas ao fazer isso, seu ar se prende eu seu pulmão. Itachi e Sakura estavam parados bem ali e Sakura estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. Um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

_SakuraeItachibemaquinaminhafrente!_ Seus pensamentos acelerados nem registram quando o tão falado Uchiha lhe puxa pelo braço e te deixa em pé com pouco ou nenhum esforço.

"Quem é você?" Ouve a voz de Itachi e uma onda de arrepios desce pela sua coluna (_para as meninas inclua um frio na barriga, para os meninos uma intimidação basta_) Quem era você mesmo? Quem quem quem quem? Pensando rápido, olha de um lado a outro tentando reconhecer algum personagem de Naruto que você se lembrasse. Quando um flash back de um certo shinobi de cabelos loiros pipoca em sua mente.

_Aha! Perfeito._ Dá um sorrisinho enquanto forma as palavras em seus lábios.

"Eu sou o/a Deidara!" Itachi te olha desconfiado, mas vendo que Sakura já começara a bocejar, se virou para você.

"Hn" Com isso te deu as costas e pelo caminho que seguia, que por sinal você sem nada de interessante a mais para fazer, resolveu seguir, e descobriu se tratar de um pequeno atalho para a casa de Sakura. Com o sol se pondo não foi difícil para você deduzir que estava na hora né?

Bem, até que a tarde fora divertido, mas de repente, sente um puxão em seu umbigo, como se tivesse sendo fisgado, e em um borrão o mundo de Naruto se desmanchou e foi substituído pela tela do seu computador (_ou laptop_)... Com um suspiro cansado e ainda confuso, se convence que fora tudo um sonho e agarra aquele sanduichi mordido de três noites atrás que repousava ao lado do seu PC. Dando uma mordida, exclama.

"Precisa de Catchupe"... Estala os dedos e começa a ler alguma outra fic ou digitar aquela que você não atualiza a eternidades.

_Deus amaldiçoe a preguiça..._ suspira e pega outro teco do sanduba.

Ato 6: Envenenamento.

_Itachi´s POV._

Estava ficando difícil a cada dia. Shisui finalmente o convencera a ir até o tumulo de Madara com ele. E falando a verdade, até que Itachi estava um pouco ansioso para ver os segredos por trás do Mangekyou Sharingan, a forma mais poderosa de seu traço sanguineo. Seria invencível se o possuísse. Sim.

_Poder para proteger Konoha_. Suspirou mentalmente. Adicionando um nome invalidamente a sua pequena lista de pessoas que mereciam viver. _E aquela pirralha que fica me seguindo... Sakura. _

Se deitou em seu colchão lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia. Aquela pessoa estranha que passou metade do dia encarando ele e Sakura estranhamente. Disse se chamar Deidara hum? Foi ai que se levantou num salto.

Aquela noite!

Aquela seria a noite que iriam até o tumulo a mando dos velhotes do conselho do clã. No fundo sabia o que aqueles sacos de ossos queriam com o poder do Mangekyou, por isso mesmo se asseguraria de consegui-lo e impedir que caísse nas mãos deles. Custe o que custar.

"Yoh... ta acordado ai?" Ouviu a voz de Shisui chama-lo abafada por fora da janela de seu quarto. Se levantou silenciosamente e andou até a janela, abrindo-a.

"Hai" Respondeu... depois fechou a janela atrás de si e arrumou suas coisas e vestiu-se apropriadamente, colocando uma mascara para evitar ser reconhecido. Saltou pela janela quando estava pronto alguns minutos depois.

"Ikuso" Shisui disse serio liderando o caminho até o tumulo...

Seguiram silenciosamente por Konoha, atravessando como um flash a floresta que separava a vila do lago onde se erguiam as majestosas estatuas do Primeiro e de Uchiha Madara. Itachi tinha que admitir o quão a visão o intimidava profundamente, mas conteve o mal pressentimento por estar invadindo o tumulo de seu antepassado.

"Por aqui" Ouviu Shisui chama-lo pelo caminho certo e o seguiu sem dar uma só palavra. Como um preso seguindo para a sua execução. Ignorou este sentimento e ao invés disso se concentrou em aumentar drasticamente sua guarda.

_Algo não cheira bem_. Pensou.

E estava certo. Conseguiram entrar no tumulo e leram o pergaminho secreto da família Uchiha, o pergaminho que ensinava meios de obter o lendário MAngekyou Sharingan, a forma mais poderosa do Sharingan. E...

_Para conseguir esse poder deve-se matar com suas próprias mãos o seu melhor amigo?_ Seu cérebro estava agora a mil. O que seu primo e o resto da família pretendia com aquilo? Queriam induzi-lo a conseguir tal poder? Queriam que Shisui o matasse?

"Entao é isso né Itachi-kun?" Ouviu o som da voz de Shisui que naquele momento parecia tão distante... por que? O que era aquilo? Sentiu algo sendo retirado de seu braço e um liquido quente escorrer por ele. "Shisui.. o que fez?" Ouviu a risada do primo.

"Mas como você não sabe? Vou mata-lo e ficar com o Mangekyou para mim!" Vários significados ocultos estavam pendurados naquelas palavras e Itachi sabia.

"Me recuso" Disse firmemente apesar de sua mente estar nebulosa e sua visão escurecendo a qualquer minuto.

"Se recusa a o que? Logo meu veneno terá tido efeito e você será decomposto de dentro para fora"_ Maldito_.

Mas Shisui claramente estava subestimando o primo. Itachi não fora promovido a Ambu na idade de treze anos a toa. Aproveitando que o primo escaniava despreocupadamente o pergaminho, puxou uma agulha sua e fez um furo na palma da mão, onde concentrou com o chakra a maior quantidade de veneno que podia. Não tinha conhecimento de medicina, mas podia retardar os efeitos do veneno.

Gotículas de uma cor verde doentia se formou no furo que tinha feito, e gotejou no chão, o barulho chamando a atenção do outro Uchiha, que largou o pergaminho e disse.

"Se você não morre pelo jeito fácil, acho que terá que ser pelo difícil... ne Itachi-kun?"

Ato 7: Luta e morte.

_Shisui´s POV._

Ele tinha certeza que o plano daria certo. Fora as ordens que recebera dos anciãos! Matar Itachi e recuperar o pergaminho. Mas aquela tarefa se mostrava agora um pouco mais difícil do que imaginara.

Itachi mesmo com um veneno mortal percorrendo suas veias e se espalhando cada vez que seu coração batia se provara ser um oponente terrível. Do jeito que a luta estava indo, foram obrigados a deixar o tumulo e lutavam no lago.

"Shisui... de quem foi esta idéia?" Perguntou seu inimigo agarrando a sua katana e partindo para mais um golpe que fora defendido pela kunai de Shisui. Faíscas voaram no ar e desapareceram em alguns segundos.

"Ora... por que deveria saber? Já vai morrer mesmo" Podia perceber, os movimentos de seu primo cada vez mais lentos. Até sentia um peso na consciência em estar matando o seu único amigo. Mas os benefícios seriam infinitamente melhores do que a amizade de um cara estóico e frio como Itachi.

_É... muito melhor!_ Pensou se enchendo de pensamentos amargos contra Itachi. Cada um adicionando mais fúria aos seus golpes que eram defendidos do mesmo modo pelo primo.

_Vamos acabar logo com isso_. Seu sharingan girando em sua íris furiosamente. Podia ver cada um dos movimentos de Itachi, e sabia por um fato que o primo conseguia ver os seus próprios. Nenhum tinha conseguido acertar um golpe eficiente no outro até o momento.

"Já cansou de brincar Itachi-kun?" Estava zombando, e no fundo sabia que não devia fazer isso. Mas lhe dava prazer ver o rosto de Itachi assumindo a sombra do sentimento que parecia se angustia. "Se quiser um incentivo, prometo matar o seu irmão para ele não sentir sua falta. Tenho certeza que o seu velho nem ligaria." Ups... será que atingira a gota d´agua?

"Jamais encoste um dedo sujo seu no meu Otouto." Itachi debateu com raiva.

A luta continuou do mesmo modo. Nenhum dos dois conseguia encostar no outro. Itachi por que estava debilitado com o veneno, Shisui? Bem, por que era um tolo fraco...

O Uchiha podia ver que seu primo respirava pesadamente, ele próprio não era o exemplo de estamia ali, portanto suas convicções de acabar logo com a luta foram triplamente reforçadas. E outro motivo era que Itachi estava agindo de modo muito suspeito, o que estaria pretendendo?

Suas respostas foram quase imediatas... seu primo murmurou "kai" e uma serie de fios saíram de baixo da água e agarraram as suas pernas com força.

"Agora Shisui. Me diga quem está por trás disso" Se aproximou sem medo dele. Ah sim, seu rosto não deixando transparecer nada alem de raiva e o rubor do cansaço. Mas até isso era acentuado.

"O que te faz sequer pensar que eu te direi?" Ele ousou retrucar, mesmo sabendo de sua condição desfavorável na situação.

"Hn" Itachi fechou os olhos e fez um movimento para baixo com as mãos. Shisui sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado junto com a corda para o fundo do lago.

Iria morrer! Iria morrer afogado!

E assim ele morreu...

Ato 8: Adeus Sakura.

_Hanna´s POV_

Sakura suspirou, faziam alguns dias que não se encontrara com seu amigo. Estava triste, sim, mas não desolada. Estava louca de vontade de contar para ele sobre sua nova melhor amiga! Ino-chan. Queria contar para ele sobre a faixa que a nova amiga lhe dera para prender sua franja que escvapulia para seus olhos e como a garota a defendia dos brigões.

Alem de tudo, queria dizer para Ino sobre ele. Em algum lugar dentro de si, não se sentia muito bem falando sobre ele com outras pessoas, entao mesmo para Ino não contou.

"Ne Ino-chan" Olhou para a sua amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado no jardim colhendo flores.

"Hai Sakura?" A garota loira respondeu sorrindo.

"Como a gente sabe que gosta de alguém?" Ino ficou encarando Sakura por alguns momentos, considerando se deveria responder ou não... mas por fim cedeu ao olhar curioso da amiga tímida e respondeu.

"Quando a gente não para de pensar nessa pessoa, quando o coração da gente dispara quando estamos perto dela, quando nos sentimos seguras nos braços dele!..." E a loira continuou mais e mais... descrevendo cenas de novelas e filmes para Sakura que ouvia de queixo caído. Principalmente em uma descrição um tanto surreal de uma cena de beijo. O que levou a menina de cabelos rosa fazer uma careta de nojo e coçar o nariz.

"Deve ser nojento!" Exclamou.

"Ah. Nem deve! Vai ver que quando estiver nos braços do homem certo, nem vai ligar pra isso!" A loira tinha corações nos olhos e assumia hora ou outra um tom escarlate. Completamente ignorada, Sakura decidiu se levantar e ir procurar por Itachi.

Não sabia o por que, mas enquanto pensava em seu amigo, um pequeno e singelo tom vermelho achou seu caminho até a bochecha dela.

Andou um pouco até chegar na frente do bairro do clã Uchiha.

Itachi-kun mora aqui! Exclamou mentalmente batendo palmas por ter encontrado seu caminho. Estava prestes a bater na porta quando esta é aberta com violência e um Utachi fulminante sai de lá. Por pouco não atropelando a menina.

"Sakura?" Perguntou notando a presença dela. "O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele sabia o que ela queria, queria saber dele era obvio. Se sentiu um tolo por fazer tais perguntas... mas a raiva que ainda sentia o impedia de racionalizar coerentemente.

"Eto.. queria ver o Itachi-kun" _Desde quando ela me chama de –kun ?_ Itachi pensou se esquecendo momentaneamente da raiva que sentia e do motivo pelo qual a sentia. "O que está te incomodando?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, sem saber alarmando o Uchiha que estava em fuga da vila.

"Sakura... olhe para mim" E assim ela o fez. Olha-lo nos olhos daquele jeito fez com que a nuvem avermelhada crepitasse para seu rosto... Tão perto dele, mesmo assim tão longe.

"Nandesuka Itachi-kun?" Como ele poderia explicar que estava partindo e que nunca mais poderia vê-la? Como explicar isso para ela agora? Já Sakura tremia por dentro. Será que aquela era a sensação de se estar apaixonada? Se era entao só faltava uma coisa para saber, estar nos braços do seu amado!

Sem pensar duas vezes, se lançou de encontro ao corpo de Itachi, apertando-o pelo pescoço de encontro ao seu próprio corpo. Era um abraço inocente, que o garoto retribuiu, enlaçando-a pelas costas, seus braços a cobrindo toda.

O calor que irradiava do corpo dela fazia o coração dele bater mais rápido. E ela sentia o mesmo. Mas ele era o que? Cinco anos mais velho? E alem disso...

"Sakura... Tenho que partir" Disse no ouvido dela. Os olhos verdes da menina se encheram de lagrimas.

"Iie Itachi-kun! Não se vá... por favor!" Ela se separou dele e ficou de pé na frente dele.

"Mas eu preciso..." Ele suspirou. Seria pior do que pensava.

"Então me leve junto!" Era tentador, mas que vida podia ele dar a uma criança como ele? Ela não tinha como se defender, ele pelo menos tinha... não tinha outra escolha, era sua chance de testar os alcances do Mangekyou.

"Não posso Sakura... Olhe para mim" Assim ela novamente o fez. Só que ao invés de encontrar aquela imensidão negra, encontrou um mar vermelho que aos poucos foi a engolindo...

Ela sentiu se afogando naquele mar, ia perdendo o fôlego, até que por fim a escuridão...

Na manha seguinte, Sakura acordou como todas as manhas, alegremente bocejando, se postou na frente do espelho e pegou um pente para desembaraçar seu cabelo cor de rosa. Vestiu-se como fazia sempre, se despediu de sua mãe e se pos a caminho do colégio. Ao fim do período, tinha tomado uma resolução que afetaria toda a sua vida.

Encontrou Ino depois da aula e se aproximou da amiga.

"Sabe Ino-chan... eu acho que gosto de alguém!" Exclamou ganhando a atenção da loira.

"Honto ni Sakura-chan?! Por quem?" Sakura se sentiu um pouco mal em ter que fazer isso, afinal sabia que a amiga gostava do mesmo garoto.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Longe dali, em uma floresta do Pais do fogo, uma figura oculta pelas sombras aceitava um anel e uma capa... Akatsuki.

FIM.

Créditos finais: Bem... XD.

Digitação: Eu o/  
Idéia: Euu o/  
Programa: Word..? o.õ  
Windows: XP \Ô/  
Musica de fundo: Discografia do Bad religion XD


End file.
